


A Useful Way To Spend An Afternoon

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Inspired by someone's observation on tumblr:otp sparring: nice  otp sparring until one of them has a back to the wall and a blade at their throat: excellent  the other person dropping their weapon and the otp is k i s s i n g:   I WILL LIFT THIS TABLE AND FLI P ITBeta, as always, by my ever-wonderful Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	

Rey makes an irritated sound and rolls to her feet. “This isn’t working,” she says. “I’m too jittery to meditate.”

Finn, who honestly hasn’t been doing much better - he keeps getting distracted by the way the light catches on loose strands of Rey’s hair, or the steady even sound of her breathing - accepts her hand up and smiles down the scant inches between them. “Alright, what would you rather do?”

“Sparring,” Rey says instantly. “I want to _move_.”

“Lead on,” Finn shrugs, and follows her across the hall to the wide room that’s been set aside for their sparring matches. They’re not allowed to use live ‘sabers unless Master Luke is around, but Rey’s saberstaff is a pretty good weapon even without the blades engaged, and Finn has a perfectly useable wooden practice ‘saber of his own. And Master Luke just told them to practice something useful this afternoon while he was busy - sparring counts, right? It’s certainly useful. Especially if they’re going to be encountering Knights of Ren in the future.

Rey waits impatiently until Finn has take up his wooden practice ‘saber and then comes at him with a vengeance, silent as always - no battle cries for Rey - with her teeth bared in a fierce smile. Finn falls back a little and deflects her first blow, grinning despite himself. She’s so beautiful like this, all fire and fury, that it takes Finn’s breath away every time. But he cannot let himself be distracted for long: she’s _good_ , fast and accurate and ruthless, and her saberstaff gives him reach Finn doesn’t have, so he has to be faster, stronger, keener. It’s good training for both of them.

For long minutes the only sounds in the room are the harsh panting of their breaths, the squeaking of their feet on the smooth wooden floor, the clack of wood as they parry and block and the occasional soft grunt as one gets a blow past the other’s guard. And then Rey’s fierce grin gets just that little bit wider, and Finn has _just_ enough time to think ‘Oh shit’ before she’s launching into a spinning attack that Finn did not realize she had mastered already, one that drives Finn backwards inexorably until he _thumps_ against the wall, practice ‘saber flailing wildly at empty air, and she comes around like a goddess of war to end with her saberstaff across his throat, just barely brushing the skin, the blow pulled perfectly.

There is a long, breathless moment as they stare into each other’s eyes, and Finn can hear the harsh desperation of his own breathing, knows that everything he’s feeling must be written across his face plain enough to be seen in complete darkness, never mind the well-lit salle - knows, too, that Rey is waiting for something, for a sign, a breath, a word -

Finn opens his hand and lets the practice ‘saber fall clattering to the floor, the sound unnaturally loud in the stillness between them. “I yield,” he says, the words barely more than a breath, and Rey casts her saberstaff aside to join Finn’s practice ‘saber on the floor and throws her arms around his neck and kisses him breathless, hungry and graceless and unpracticed and _perfect_. Finn dares, at last, to rest his hands on the curve of her slender waist and revel in the warm strength of her, the taste of her lips and the press of her body against him and the relief of knowing that at last, at last, she has chosen him and he has chosen her and they are _here_ , together.

Finn’s not sure how long they stand there, kissing hungrily, Rey’s fingers scratching through his still-short hair and Finn’s own hands curving restless and wondering about Rey’s waist, before Master Luke clears his throat from the doorway to the salle. They spring apart in startlement, Rey scooping her saberstaff from the floor and tossing Finn his practice ‘saber in a swift reflexive movement, and Master Luke chuckles.

“While it could easily be argued that dealing with the unresolved sexual tension between the two of you _is_ indeed a useful thing to do with your afternoon, it wasn’t quite what I meant,” he observes dryly.

Finn feels his cheeks heat, and sees a matching flush rise on Rey’s fairer skin. But then Rey shrugs, and tosses her head, the loose hair gleaming in the light slanting through the salle’s windows, and says, “So, who won the pool?”

“My sister, of course,” Master Luke says cheerfully. “I owe her a nice dinner the next time we’re somewhere with decent restaurants. Now come. Meditation, my padawans.”

Finn and Rey follow him obediently, and Finn _does_ try to meditate once they’re all sitting comfortably on their mats, but he keeps remembering the way Rey tasted, the weight and warmth of her body against his, and he really doesn’t get a lot of meditation done that day at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am over on tumblr as imaginarygolux, and I would love to say hi!


End file.
